gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Camsay/Chonique: True Love
Chonique: True Love is a one-shot, spin-off episode, based on the characters of Chuck Salvatore, lead of the Dalton Academy Warblers and Monique Ducasse, co-leader of Vocal Adrenaline. The name of the couple comes from the union of the names, Ch'uck and M'onique. Disclaimer I own no characters of the following episode. All rights reserved to the writer of the fanfiction: JamesonOTP. This is also an spin-off, so it has nothing to do with the real series. Any resemblance to reality is just mere coincidence. Songs *'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. Sung by Chuck Salvatore and Monique Ducasse. *'Your Song' by Elton John. Sung by Chuck Salvatore. Episode Ok. This is really hard to explain. How I fell in love with this boy, who made me feel the way noone had done before. Being with him is like catching lightning, and he always knows what to say and what not to in the exact moment. I can also say he can read me like a book. He can tell when I'm happy, excited, sad, depressive, hungry, thirsty, and needy. Damn, I'm lucky this is only a voiceover in my head. Anyway, I can feel I'll always trust in him, as much as he must do. Chuck Salvatore, you're the man of my life, and I'll never, ever change in my mind what I feel for you. Monique walked through the streets of Westerville as she was heading to Dalton. Chuck and her had started dating three months ago shortly after the show choir showdown in McKinley that consisted of New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers competing together. In that occasion Monique jumped back after one of her companions almost hit her with a chair and nearly knocked off the leader of The Warblers. Then, he took a chair for her and introduced to each other. “Really, it’s no big deal,” Chuck said as he grabbed two chairs and set them up with the others. “Here you go. Have a seat, Miss.” “It’s Monique,” Monique said as she took her seat. “Chuck Salvatore,” Chuck said as he took Monique’s hand and gave the top a gentle kiss. “Salvatore?” Monique said. “That sounds very, um, romantic.” Soon after, a spark begin to grow between both of them. Both had plans coming ahead. Even when Monique had flunked a year, due to Vocal Adrenaline's fault, she had faith in getting into NYADA. Chuck hadn't mentioned it yet, but he had the same dream than her, as well as other New Directions' members. Monique walked past the halls and went to The Warblers common room, Chuck was sitting there, speaking to another Glee Club member. "Hello there" Monique said behind Chuck. "Holy Mother Of God. You scared me" Chuck said. "I wasn't expecting you" "Well, I can leave if you want" Monique said. Chuck got up from the armchair, took her by her waist, get her closer to his body. "You know I'll never allow you to so that" "That was exactly what I was wanting you to say" Monique said and pressed her lips to Chuck's kissing him gently on the lips. "You know" Chuck said after stopping the kiss. "We need to talk about the future." "Please don't tell me you wanna marry me" Monique said. "Say what?" Chuck said. "No, for God's sake. Even when I really think of true love, I don't like the idea of young marriage" "Glad to know. And this doesn't mean I would never like to marry you, because I'd love to, but just in the future" Monique said. "Far future" Chuck said. "Reason why I love you, number four hundred and sixty six. You always know what to say" Monique said. "Just remind me which are the other four hundred and sixty five" Chuck said. "Shut up!" Monique said and took Chuck's head and proceeded to kiss him deeply. She took him to the armchair, threw him there, and they started to make out. "Oh wait!" Monique said. "You were saying something, weren't you?" "Oh yeah, I had forgotten. You know, all this hot stuff all over me" Chuck said smiling. "I was thinking about it, and I'm gonna apply to NYADA. I want to go for my dreams, and one of those is New York, and the other is the one woman I love: You, Monique Ducasse" "That's amazing" Monique said. "And very romantic. God, Salvatore, I still don't get why you drive my world crazy" "Oh, yeah, no girl can" Chuck said and laughed as Monique pinched his nipple. "God, that hurt!" "Yeah, every boy says the same" Monique sat up on Chuck's lap as music started to sound in the background. She looked him in his greenish-brown eyes, took his hand and began rolling her fingers in her hair. Chuck took her hand, took her in her arms and took her to the sofa in front. Then, he stood in front of her, took off his tie, and he started to sing. "It's late in the evening. She's wondering what cloth to wear. She puts on her make up" "And brushes her long blonde hair. And then she ask me, 'Do I look alright' And I say, 'Yes, you look wonderful tonight" Monique stood up, went to Chuck's side and looked up to catch his eye. He took her in his arms. "We go to a party. And everyone turns to see." Monique sang. "This beautiful lad That's walking around with me. And he asks me, 'Do you feel alright' And I say, 'Yes, I feel wonderful tonight'" "I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes" Both sang. "And then the wonder of it all. Is that you just don't realize: How much I love you" "It's time to go home now. And he's got an aching head" Monique sang. "So I gave her the car keys. And she helps me to bed" Chuck said. "And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say: 'My darling, you were wonderful tonight.'" "Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight." Both sang, as they finished the song, fell into each other's in the sofa and kissed in the mouth. -------------------------------------------------------- Monique went back to Carmel that afternoon, and there it was, Riley Cabrera sitting in Vocal Adrenaline's choir room. "Where did you just go?" Riley asked. "Why should I tell you? I'm old enough to go wherever I want, whenever I want to" Monique replied, sitting in a chair near him. "You were to Westerville, right? To see that tall, hunky and dumb boyfriend you have.." "Don't call Chuck that way. You don't even know how he is. He's nice, smart and romantic, and he understands a lady, thing I can't say about you." Monique said. "Talk all you want about him. You should know that sooner or later you'll be back here, wrecked, and we will only say we told you so" Riley said. "God, Riley Cabrera, you can't be that harmful. I mean, only because you can't find love, only because each one of your plans to get into that red-headed hooker fails, only because you might never be happy if you ever change, doesn't give you the right to talk about my boyfriend that way. I'm in love, and that isn't gonna change easily. Maybe if you're lucky enough someday you'll know how it feels." Riley stayed there, and what had never happened to him, did happen: He lost his ability to speak back. He would always have something to say back, but this time, Monique's words just shocked him. They were kind of true, but still, we wouldn't change, and he'd wait for Monique to come back, to display his real schemes against both New Directions and The Warblers. -------------------------------------------------------- "Hey Claude" Chuck said sitting next to him "How are you today?" "Fine, I can't complain. Well, there's a little problem with Evan, a little argument we had, but it will get better soon" Claude said. "I hope so". "Oh, ok. I've... I've just had the most vivid conversation with Monique. I think I'd never fallen for anybody the way I have for her. She rocks my world, and I can't stop thinking about her, that, among every girl, she's the one for me." "I see" Claude said. "As all this time has been going through, I've always had the faith that you could find true love. After our thing with India.." "Please don't even remember that" Chuck said. "... Chastity, our kiss, and then your long, strange, addictive phase with applesauce, I knew that something good was coming for you, my friend" Claude said. "Claude, you're the best friend I could ever had. A friend who I've shared a lot of things. Literally, damn India" Chuck laughed. "But still, I'm happy to have met you, and be able to spend my days in this academy with you." "Thanks buddy. I'm still concerned about what will happen next year. I don't want us to grew apart after you go and chase your dreams in New York, and I just go to a regular college" Claude said. "We never will. We'll stay in touch. You shouldn't care about it" Chuck said. "There are a lot of things: Facebook, Twitter, Skype. We'll always find a way to get a part of the other" "Yep, you're right... I think your phone is buzzing" Claude said. "Yeah, it's Monique. She's inviting me to the movies and the restaurant on Friday. Guess I'm having a nice quality time with her." "She's adorable man. A truly goddess, and she's super hot, and.." Claude said. "Claude, God, stop it" Chuck giggled. "You're my friend, but you're still bi" "I know, I just wanted to get you angry" Claude said. "Shut up" Chuck said while he texted to Monique. "See you on The Lima Bean. Fri 6 p.m. Love you. Chuck" -------------------------------------------------------- Monique arrived before Chuck as it always happened. She was wearing a ruby red dress, her hair brushed and up in a bun, black shoes and a black cravat. She entered the place and sat in their reserved table. It was 6:07 p.m. when a black Volkswagen Crossfox parked on the side of the street and a young man wearing a red wine shirt with a black tie and suit pants got off of it with a bunch of flowers, Monique's favourites: lilacs, in his hands. Chuck got into the place and walked to where Monique was sitting. "Hello, light of my eyes" he said. "These are for you" he said as he handed the bunch of flowers to Monique. "Thanks. They are beautiful" Monique said as she stood up and kissed Chuck in the mouth. They sat in the table and waited until the waitress went to take the order. "We'll have the house Cabernet-Sauvignon to drink" Chuck said. "To eat I'll have shrimp ravioli, and lobster for the lady." "Ok, your order will be ready in a couple minutes" The waitress said. "Thank you very much" Monique said as the lady left. "You are so handsome in that suit" "And you're so hot in that dress" Chuck said smiling. "Look, Jaxon and James are there" He said as he waved them. Jaxon and James waved back. "It seems they also chose this play for their date" Monique said. "I heard they are getting married soon." "Yeah, they do. I'm glad for them. They seem to have a beautiful thing between them" Chuck said. The waitress came with the bottle of wine, and she opened it before pouring into their glasses. As she left, Chuck and Monique rendered thanks to the woman. "A toast" Chuck said. "To us, and to all that we have" "Cheers to that" Monique said. "I thank God I got to meet you, and that you let me love you" "I don't thank anything to God but you, because you were the one who caught my eye, and the one that made me feel the way I love" Chuck said as she took her hand. "Monique Ducasse, I love you." "I know. I love you too" Monique said still holding Chuck's gentle hand. They raised their glass, and hit each other glasses and they drank. Category:Blog posts